From Bikes to Cars
by Vanidades
Summary: Eiri needs to work in piece, but there's always someone who has the worst timing to make his phone calls.


My first attempt at an Eiri and Tatsuha brotherly love relationship. I hope you all enjoy it.

'_**From Bikes to Cars.'**_

Fingers moved smoothly on top of the laptop keys as smoke was expulsed from his lungs. Amber hidden behind a steel frame and glasses moved from side to side, his eyebrows twitching every now and then as he felt it had became a bit difficult to concentrate on the writing since there was a pink haired idiot dancing around the living room.

"Shuichi… I'm working here, can't you take it elsewhere?" the question came out with an icy tone to it.

"Ah, no. I need to practice my dance moves for tomorrow night's concert."

"Ugh… You promised you would be quiet."

"Yes, and I am being quiet, I'm just moving I'm not singing and I wasn't talking until you talked to me, so there, I kept my promise." The enthusiastic singer said tucking his tongue out at the writer.

The writer set his laptop down on the coffee table, turning the cigarette off in the ashtray and standing up to stretch his limbs. "Look brat, I need to give this to my editor tonight, and if I don't turn it in because of your distractions… you know what's headed your way right?" he asked menacingly as the singer just grinned at him, making the writer snort. "Fine, then I should change my strategy. Tonight, you sleep in the couch."

"WHAT?! NOT FAAAAIR!" The energized pink ball bounced up and down.

"Then quit it… Go to the bedroom or something. I really need to finish this and I'm trying to be nice." Eiri said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, ok… Geez, all you do is complain." Shuichi said with a pout and moved to the room and just then a cellphone went off.

"Are you serious? …" Eiri looked for his cellphone, and then he took a look at the screen and sighed, hitting the ignore button. "Time to get to work."

The cellphone went off again. Ignored. And then again, being ignored once more. This repeated for a couple of times until Eiri got tired and turned it off.

For a few minutes, there was silence in the house. Until Shuichi's phone started to ring. To his dismay, Shuichi's phone was on the coffee table.

"Braaaat… GET YOUR DAMN PHONE!" no answer. "What do I have to do for a moment of silence in this house?!" He got the phone and looked at the screen… ignore button once more, this time turning it off, giving no chance to the caller.

Silence… ah, yes, that felt nice, he was on a trance, minutes flew by, he kept on writing, deleting, correcting, saving, back to the writing, and before he knew he was almost done with the script… and then, just then, the house phone rings.

"FUCK! He'd better have a good reason to be calling so constantly!"

Eiri sat his laptop in the table once more, this time he got up and picked up the phone.

"… Hello?" the young voice came from the other end of the phone. "Shuichi? Eiri? Somebody? Anybody? I need help!"

"… What. Is it?" The cold reply came from Eiri's mouth. "You'd better have a good reason to be busting the fucking phone lines."

"ANIKI! Thank Buddha! I tried calling you but you kept ignoring my calls and then I called Tohma and he helped me for a bit but then he had to do some stuff in the office and then he just told me to call you."

Eiri rubbed his temple, his brother had been talking way too fast and he didn't want to even hear his voice… he already knew what this was all about.

"Are you there?"

"I wish I wasn't."

Tatsuha took a deep sigh, "Aniki… I locked my keys in the car again!!"

That's it… he knew it. Ever since his father decided to give Tatsuha a car because driving a bike was 'too dangerous' Tatsuha had the habit of locking the car keys inside of it.

"I need help!"

"And… what do you want me to do? Magically teleport myself to Kyoto to help you get your car keys?"

Oh, Eiri was beyond irritated now and he knew it. "That would be helpful actually…"

"Tatsuha, I'm hanging up…"

"But aniki! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"You have been locking those keys inside of the damn car for at least 5 times in a month. I can't help the fact that you don't have a big enough brain to remind you that your car keys are actually attached to the ignition and that you actually need them to let you get back on the damn car. For fuck's sake, just stick to the damn bike!" Eiri couldn't take it anymore, he walked to the kitchen and got himself a cold beer.

"Aniki, please?"

Eiri sighed… and then he smirked, "Ok, I might as well help my little brother… so here's what you do."

Tatsuha couldn't believe his brother was about to help him… but there was a certain tone of amusement to his brother's voice. "Yes?"

"Go to your car door…" Eiri said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Okay… Now what?"

"Do you see the lock in the car door?"

Tatsuha nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"I nodded."

"Ok. Now, smack yourself against the glass window, and make sure to call yourself an idiot."

"ANIKI!!!"

"Call me crazy, but you might want to think about contacting someone who can help you… Like the insurance company. Now, I will be back to my work. Call me again, and I'll make sure that next time, you blow up with your car."

"I hate you, Eiri." Tatsuha hung up the phone.

"Well, that was effective. Now, back to work."


End file.
